


Severus Reborn

by Severa_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severa_Snape/pseuds/Severa_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>roozetter’s</b> lovely rant included:</p><p>“I shall plot something out for her right now for fear of my life and remaining sanity. Maybe I will draw a shiny red egg with flames and a hand-looking thing coming out of it and entitle it, 'Severus: Reborn.' That will make her happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Reborn

**Medium:** Color pencils and gel pens.

 **A/N:** Ask and you shall receive, doll. Oi, I haven’t drawn anything in about 10 years, so bare with me on this. Also, my scanner is broken, so I had to take a pic of it with my phone so the lighting and shading are a bit off :-)  
********************************************************

  
[   
](http://s70.photobucket.com/albums/i115/ATEB-Forever/?action=view&current=1323765159-1-1.jpg)   



End file.
